Helga Sinclair
Lieutenant Helga Katrina Sinclair is the former secondary antagonist turned supporting character of Disney's 2001 animated feature film Atlantis: The Lost Empire. She serves as second-in-command of the expedition to find the lost continent of Atlantis, and additionally serves as the personal assistant to Preston Whitmore. Background The oldest of six children (and the only girl), Miss Sinclair grew up fighting with her fists as well as her wits. Born in Frankfurt, Germany as the daughter of career officer U.S. Army Major Alexander Sinclair. Extensive travel at an early age, as well as exposure to a variety of cultures and customs (Frankfurt 1884-87, Mannheim 1887-89, Stuttgart 1889-92, Torii Station 1892, Vicenza 1892-93, Camp Zama 1893-94, Yongsan 1894-97, Aberdeen Proving Ground, 1897-1901). Miss Sinclair exhibited exceptional athletic skill at the age of four and was encouraged by her mother to pursue dance. Instead, with the influence of her father and brothers, Miss Sinclair began learning the combat arts. While stationed in Maryland at age seventeen, she was introduced to Commander Rourke, and after relocating to Fort Dix began tactics and firearms training under him at the behest of her father. Her skill impressed Commander Rourke, as well as her potential (in Rourke's opinion) as a covert agent and spy. She toured briefly with Commander Rourke in August 1903 to continue training. Married in 1907 to U.S. Army 1st Lieutenant Christopher Jenkins. Presumed widowed 1908. First approached by Whitmore Industries (at recommendation of Commander Rourke) April 1911. Took position as bodyguard and chauffeur for Preston Whitmore December 5, 1911. Currently employed in aforementioned positions by Whitmore Industries. Development Helga was created to be the femme fatale of the group of characters in the film. She had to appear graceful as Whitmore's personal assistant while also being a tough-as-nails commander during the expedition. Writer Tab Murphy noted her conception was influenced by noir films, harking back to those featuring the likes of Humphrey Bogart interacting with a platinum blonde or a smoking, mysterious babe. The filmmakers believed Helga was a chance for them to design a character that would appear straight from a comic book. For her illustrations to evoke the graphic art style, she was animated and cleaned-up almost exclusively at the animation studio in Paris. This was an interesting case as all of the other characters were animated and cleaned-up at the Burbank studio, meaning the filmmakers had to pay extra attention that her animation fits seamlessly with the others when previewing her scenes. The supervising animator of Helga was Yoshimichi Tamura. A French-Japanese animator working at the Paris studio at the time, he added influences of the anime style of animation and design into the character. The voice of Helga was performed by Claudia Christian. Helga was one of the few characters with a performer hired to do video reference for the animators in Dawn Heusser. Abilities Miss Sinclair is skilled as a coordinator and drill instructor. She also possesses an analytical mind ideally suited for strategy, tactics, or campaign planning. Her charisma, combined with her intelligence and aggressive nature, makes her an excellent trainer and enforcer. Helga is Commander Rourke right hand woman; when her commanding officer issues and order, Miss Sinclair makes it her personal business to see to it that everyone in her command follows it to the letter. She is levelheaded in a crisis (see attachment re San Domingo, 1904) and highly skilled in many forms of small arms combat; studied Aikido in the Philippines under Moreihei Ueshiba 1904-07, attaining rank of Yudansha-Yodan. Expert in disciplines of Henka Waza, Tanto Dori, and Tachi Dori. Skilled in tactical combat, knife fighting, Colt throwing knife, bo staff, kama, field tanto, katana, as well as most conventional small arms. She has been taught rifle and shotgun at Quantico, Virginia, 1911. Despite her skill, she is still far weaker than the likes of Lyle Rourke, as shown when she is embarrassingly outclassed by him in combat. Role in the film Helga participates in the expedition that locates the Shepherd's Journal in Iceland. Being Commander Rourke's most trusted ally, she is privy to his secret objective in locating a giant crystal pictured in the book and selling it on the black market for a hefty price. Whitmore sends her to retrieve Milo James Thatch so that he would step in for his deceased grandfather Thaddeus Thatch in guiding the expedition to find Atlantis. Serving as second-in-command of the expedition, she carries out Rourke's orders and later operates the Aqua-Evac carrying the executive members of the expedition when escaping the Leviathan after it destroys the Ulysses. Upon the discovery of Atlantis as a still thriving civilization, Helga expresses hesitation about the mission now that there are living people present. Nevertheless, she continues to follow Rourke in proceeding with locating the giant crystal, discovered to be the Heart of Atlantis and the power source keeping the city alive. She is present in witnessing Princess Kidagakash being infused with the Heart of Atlantis and is steadfast in her loyalty to Rourke after Milo pleads with the rest of the expedition to reconsider their actions. She and Rourke are on the Gyro-Evac that would carry them and the crystal back to the surface when Milo and the others return to engage in battle. After Milo crashes his Ketak into one of the balloons, it begins to descend. After emptying the Gyro-Evac in an attempt to lighten the load, Rourke suddenly tries to throw her off to get the balloon ascending. Helga manages to swing back on and kick him around for breaking their partnership, but Rourke grabs her foot and with the words "nothing personal" he throws her off the balloon making her fall from an enormous height. She manages to survive long enough to get even with Rourke by firing a flare gun at the main balloon, thereby preventing him from ascending any further to the surface. As added irony, she also repeated Rourke's final words to her just prior to firing her gun. While her exact moment of death is not witnessed, she is presumed dead given the circumstances of having been thrown from an extraordinary height. If not, she was consumed by the lava once the volcano erupted. Trivia *Helga is, so far, the only blonde female Disney villain. *She is the youngest female Disney villain to date, being roughly the same age as Milo. *Despite Helga hitting the ground from a great height, there is no blood or gore visible. It is likely the blood or gore was censored as it would be disturbing for young children. *There is an anachronism goof when Helga takes Milo to see Mr. Whitmore as she is seen wearing a black gala dress. These dresses didn't exist in the 1910s and would not be worn until about the 1930s. Gallery Fullscreen capture 462013 12154 PM.bmp.jpg|Helga looking at Kida atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-2908.jpg Fullscreen capture 462013 11947 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 462013 12024 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 462013 11712 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 482013 44445 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 482013 44554 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 482013 44556 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 482013 44617 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 482013 44609 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 482013 45059 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 482013 44627 PM.bmp.jpg|"Well, whatever it was, it's gone now." Fullscreen capture 482013 44657 PM.bmp.jpg Tiberius.jpg Exploradores_mercenarios.png ATLELP082.jpg Rourke_and_Helga.jpg Atlantis11.jpg Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-1522.jpg 917044 1345475327293 480 300.jpg Helgalyle.jpg Miilorourkesinclair.jpg 8937575894 0b5243c145.jpg Helga2.jpg 600px-Helga_Sinclair_Mauser.jpg abusehelga.jpg atlantide_24_sauter.jpg 1201563329_f.jpg $ 57 -3-.jpg|Rare Foreign 5.5" McDonald's Action Figure Milo-With-Helga.JPG Milo-Rourke-Kida-Helga.JPG $ 12 -2-.jpg Helga-Sinclair.JPG Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire characters Category:Servants Category:Disney characters Category:German characters Category:Soldiers Category:Military characters Category:Adults Category:European characters Category:Animated characters Category:Lieutenants Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first